


dave has a piss kink

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boyfriends, Dating AU, M/M, Piss kink, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John tries to prank his boyfriend by pissing into his favorite drink, the results completely surprise him.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 36





	dave has a piss kink

John's trying to hold back his giggling, his boyfriend just walked into his little trap.

John pissed into the half-empty jug of apple juice he bought just a day ago for Dave.

Dave takes a swig right out of the bottle, John's snickering now.

Dave takes another long swig, John's face drops.

Dave turns around and asks, "did you do something to this, man?"

"Uh...." John starts sweating. "I... kinda... messed with it... yeah?"

"Cool, cause it's like... really good." Dave takes another small sip, "what did you do to it?"

"I um... I..." The prank completely backfired on him, he's thought Dave would just spit it out and scream at him... but Dave actually likes it. Ick. "I pissed in it."

Dave pauses. His expression is completely blank. Then his pants start to tighten.

John looks down at Dave's erection.

"Oh... wow. Dave I didn't think that you... um..."

Dave chugs the rest of the juice.

John feels his own pants tighten.

Dave nods at John and asks, "you think I can get some straight from the source?"

"You- you actually want me to-!?" John felt his chest get tight. "No- nononono, it was just a prank!"

"I'll give you a BJ, dude."

* * *

Daves licking John's tip. Dave's down on the floor as John's sitting on the couch in the living room. John still can't loosen up enough to piss. Dave never give's John BJs cause John never wants to pay Dave back in the same way. Sucking dick is hard! But Dave is just... hm... so good at it.

John closes his eyes as Dave tells him, "relax... just relax..."

Dave kisses John's thigh once and then starts licking John's head again.

John sighs as he reels his head back. He's biting down onto his lip with his overbite.

Daves slipping John's cock deeper into his mouth. John tenses up again.

Dave keeps petting John's knee to tell him to calm down and just relax.

John pants as Dave starts slipping his tounge all around his tip.

John whines a bit at the feeling.

Dave starts using one of his hands to massage the rest of John's length.

John lays back in his seat. His breath is shaking.

John lets out a few airy moans.

Then. It happens.

John begins unloading all of the piss in his bladder into Dave's throat.

Dave lets the liquid flow into his mouth and down his throat. He tries to drink it all up, but some slips out of the corner of his mouth.

Dave hums right after he swallows the bulk of it down. The rest he lets fall onto his face and his shades.

John starts jerking himself off. He can't hold back. He pumps all of his cum onto Dave's face, milking everything out as Dave pants.

Dave smiles once John falls back in satisfaction.

"You liked that?" Dave asks.

John huffs out a pant as a response.

"Huh?" Dave smiles a sly, smug smile and asks again, "what was that?"

John pants out, "I loved it."


End file.
